


Day 7 -Scent

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Neil can't resist the opportunity to spend some time alone with Andrew's dirty laundry.





	Day 7 -Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 (day 6 is delayed lol)
> 
> Scent
> 
> Andreil
> 
> -  
I have no shame, enjoy!

He knew it was a little weird. He knew that if Andrew walked in right now he would be so embarrassed that he’d have to high tail it out of Palmetto and never come back. But he couldn’t help it. He’d been mesmerized by Andrew at the gym, watching him add weight after weight to the bar and then squat to perfect depth. It wasn’t Exy, but it definitely stirred something deep within him.

He feigned needing a nap when they got back to the dorm, knowing Andrew was too amped up to even consider trying to lay down with him. He had no interest in actually sleeping though. Andrew followed his same routine as he always did, showering and placing his dirty clothes in the clothes hamper by their beds, before going out into the common area to bother Kevin since he was left in a moderately good mood.

Not a moment after the door shut Neil was on his feet, grabbing the top-most clothes in the hamper and skipping back to the bed with a grin. He didn’t have time to think about how weird it was before he was sticking his face in the pile on his pillow and inhaling deeply. His half-hard erection awakening further.

“Mmmm yes,” he sighed into the clothes. Intoxicated by the scent. Not sour or sweet but a scent that was purely Andrew. It was a little salty thanks to sweat but also a scent that couldn’t be replicated or described. It was the same smell that came from his neck when Neil had his head buried there in the final moments of their fucking.

He was drunk on it, furiously rubbing his hand up and down his cock over his shorts. He knew his time was limited and if he couldn’t keep quite he’d be cutting his own fun short along with too much embarrassment. But he needed this, Andrew rarely let him bury into the smell, lick him up and down because the nights that were worse were much more frequent than the nights that were good.

But once Neil had a whiff he knew he’d want to smell him forever.

He bit and sucked at the fabric, rutting his tongue over the bundle between his teeth. He sucked air in his mouth and out his nose, finally shoving his hand inside his shorts. He stroked frantically as he panted into the clothes.

It was over too quickly, white hot and spilling over his hand and his briefs. He kept his grip on the fabric with his teeth as he came down from the high, breathing heavily until he returned to a moderate state of normalcy. As soon as his thoughts returned to him he returned the clothes to the hamper and washed up in the bathroom. He came back out to Andrew laying on the bed, giving him a bored look as he threw his phone down to the side.

“Did you have fun?”

Ice cold fear ran through his body, his stomach sank to his toes. “What?”

Andrew just smiled as pulled out a shirt from behind him and let it dangle from a finger, very obvious something had happened, a stain of drool covering a large portion of the fabric.

“I’m shocked you still manage to be interesting, junkie” an eyebrow inched just slightly before he peeled off his shirt and invited Neil to join him on the bed.


End file.
